galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Visit to the Mother Lode tavern
The Tigershark had its Janus masking system active. This unique device conceived by Narth Engineers and Mothermachine . manipulated materials, energies and conditions in such a way that it allowed the USS Tigershark to appear as something else. This was no mere projection but a physical change that withstood the probing of any known sensor and scanning method, including of course sight and touch. The most advanced ship of the Union appeared to the outside world as a heavy modified old Karthanian armed trader . An old ship with crudely added ISAH pods and Nul weaponry. The simulated hull featured a sloppy paint job, had welded armor plates patching battle damage. Some of that apparent repair patch work was added in a seemingly uncaring and hasty way. Some of the hull damage patches even showed signs of genuine rust. The sides of this simulated ship were decorated with a stylized silver lighting bolt and the name Silver Streak was painted by hand across its bow. The Silver Streak was known to be the pirate ship of the notorious and mysterious render captain Black Velvet . Behind this disguise was the USS Tigershark . It was the pinnacle of Union Technology and had been in the works under the Codename "Project Fish " for centuries. Since no Union Ship was allowed to operate in Free Space my ship was masked as Pirate ship and my crew posed as pirates, commanded by me Captain Black Velvet , a mysterious female Pirate of obscure origin. Our mission was to hunt pirates, gather Intelligence on Union Mil Tech trade, find pirate hide outs and suppress the Slave and Drug trade . Specifically we were to find out more about the Sinister Alliance and eliminate a Pirate Captain called Red Dragon . Our first foray into Free Space brought us in contact with a living mountain , living rocks and a ship full of human body parts and slaves bound to the meat markets of Togar . Now we headed clear across Free Space to a region called the Devil's Playground . It was where Free Space , Galactic Council space and the fringes of Union Space met. The region was close to what the Dai called the Thalim Nebula , where five Suns simultaneous went Supernova . The Nebula had recently been claimed by the Union and much of what had been Galactic Council space in that area had become Union space only very recently after the Union Nogoll war and was still in turmoil as the final boundaries subject to heated dispute and new friction between Union and Galactic Council. Cateria our Chief Medical Officer rarely spend time on the bridge, but today she stood with her arms crossed to my left and stared with a brooding gaze at the main viewer, currently showing a spectacular image of the Thalim Nebula. I realized how little I knew of her, she always appeared cold and not interested in social interaction. Har-Hi sitting to my right in his seat doing his best Cateria impression, as he also also stared into the view screen and the beautiful nebula. I looked at him from the side and asked. "I know it is exceptionally beautiful with all the purples and yellows but I would think that you two have seen such sites before. What is it that makes you look as if you contemplated the fate of the universe while staring at that nebula?" Har-Hi gestured towards the display and said. "Just a little over four standard years ago, my Clan and many others fought a terrible battle on the other side of that nebula. It was my first deployment in a real battle. It was not a pirate raid but a full scale war against our own kind. I just wondered how many Dai Spirits have been added to these colorful swirls that day." Shea swiveled her seat and also looked at the main viewer image. "It is the largest matter gas nebula known. The probability that five Suns go supernova at more and more or less at the same time and so close together is astronomical..." Cateria interrupted her with a coarse voice. "Because it was not a natural event, these were five vibrant Seenian Star Systems , with many billions in population." She pointed at a darker area with deep purple shades. " Around that region was Ataci , a world as beautiful as Para Para . I was born there."She sighed." If there are such things as spirits then your Dai have joined billions of my kind." While she talked and told us about the Seenian worlds I leaned back and also stared into these almost hypnotic colors and .. I could almost see a planet sized Imperial War World firing her weapons, obliterating the worlds of these upstarts. Before my inner eye I saw that Imperial Warship fighting against entire fleets of Devastator size battle ships, reducing them to mere specks in comparison. Yes they would find the body of the true Master , they would tear heaven and space asunder to restore the Dark One to its rightful place... "Captain!" I heard Har-Hi's voice. I turned to him "Yes ?" He had a strange look on his face and said . "Are you alright?" "Yes of course, I am fine. I was just listening to Cateria and I was thinking about…" I could not really remember what I was just thinking other than listening to Cateria. Har-Hi shrugged. "I was sure you muttered something about a rightful place." "I was more or less daydreaming about what Cateria was telling and tried to imagine how these Dark Ones might have looked like and what it would take to snuff five suns just like that." Mao turned. "I don't think we, I mean we as in Union Technology are all too far away from that. We do have Wurgus Solar Bombs, they are huge and need to be towed into place , but thirty or forty of them can turn a Main sequence star into a Supernova." As Mao said that I wondered if a Translocator cannon could be built large enough to transmit Solar Bombs or if the Bombs could be made smaller. Narth , shrouded as usual turned and said. "Considering our Captain's train of thought , it is good we Narth decided to be part of the Union . " His response made everyone turn and despite his shrouded appearance I felt he was amused and Shea said. "What made you say that?" "Our Captain thinking like a real Terran and contemplating quite frightening realistic ways of accomplishing the feat of killing suns. The decision of Narth to join the Union and thus be allies instead of potential opponents is therefore a good decision. " Har-Hi had his arms crossed high before his chest as he usually did, gave me a glance from the corner of his eyes. "From everything I know about you Narth, there should be nothing that could harm or threaten you but then knowing our Captain, I tend to agree with you. There is no race or civilization more warlike than those Terran Humans." I sighed. "Not you too. I heard that accusation several times before. I don't think it is true. Terrans love peace and besides I am not a Terran. I am a Norse from Nilfeheim ." Cateria leaned forward so I could see her and for the first time I actually saw her grin. "Yes, that is such a peaceful society. " She looked to the ceiling and said. "SHIP wasn't it you who told me about Nilfeheim. What is their favorite past time?" SHIPS voice too had an amused tone as she said. "Skull bashing if I heard the Captain,right." Now it was me crossing my arms and pretending to be offended and said. "What a fine crew have, not even my own SHIP is helping me." Shaka raised his Virtu Helmsman helmet and said looking over his shoulder. "They always pick on us poor, defenseless Terrans, but they are sure glad to see us when they picked a fight with someone they can't beat alone." Narth spread his arms. "Our Helmsman reinforced my earlier statement." Our banter was interrupted by SHIP. "We are reaching the last way point before we drop out of Quasi Space and reach our destination." I cleared my throat and said. "Well back to business guys." I sat up straight and the Intui-Controls were sliding under my hands. SHIP the AI was getting more and more in tune with me and she was able to read my body language, before I even consciously thinking what I wanted to do. "Shaka drop us out of Quasi , reduce to drift and keep emissions low. Shea, Ship and Narth scan the area and get me a tactical on Orb view . Mao please launch two KELPIE drones and park them on apex and nadir position above that brown dwarf. If nothing else I like to have a clear picture of that system and form what I can see already, it is a mess of asteroids and dust." Sharp 'Aye Captain' responses resonated in my audio relay as I raised the seat into the Battle view position . Even though there were no indications of any hostile contacts, we were about to approach a well known Pirate nest . The Battle dome gave me an unobstructed view of space. I could turn and see into any direction with a mere move of my eyes. The displayed images were simulated and computronic enhanced my limited natural senses so I could see what otherwise would be to fast, to far or to dim for me to see on my own. Our sensors picked up several energy sources right away and the system associated a cluster of symbols to each, giving me the analytical results from science and tactical. The KELPIE drones were another part of our special NAVINT equipment, football sized drones, cloaked with special diffuser fields scrambling their already minute engine trails and loaded with the most advanced scanner and sensor technology our society could engineer. It was the first time I used them, after getting a Neural Upload briefing o their capabilities just a few weeks ago. The Kelpies used passive mass detectors and ultra low emission hyper band energy sensors and in concert with the Tigershark sensors a detailed three dimensional scan image of the shattered star system established without using the normal high powered and easy detectable Union science scanners." Narth reported first as it was his job as the OPS Officer . "57 artificial energy sources, 38 belong to fixed installations, consistent with Asteroid mining bases of Tech Level 6 . Fifteen energy sources are analyzed and belonging to small space craft with very limited FTL capabilities. Three belong to larger signature space ships and the main energy source belongs a central construct consistent with the reported position of Brahma Port ." Now Mao delivered his report. "Hans has one of the signatures on file. It belongs to a known pirate ship, the Bloody Mary of Captain Crimson Curse , a heavily modified Karthanian War Cruiser . The others are not on file." Shea said. "There is insufficient data to speculate, why this star system is destroyed as is enough debris and dust for about 12 planets. The star itself is healthy and shows no signs of instability. However analyzing the orbits, whatever cathastrophic event caued the destruction, happened only recently, in cosmic terms, perhaps five or six million years ago." Even though he was not a senior officer I still blinked at Sobody's symbol and he immediately responded. "The System is locally known as Bennett's Field referring to the large family enterprise running the local operations." I lowered the seat and said. "I think I like to check things out , low profile before we officially make our entrance." Har Hi suggested. "We could use the Tullerman Scull that came with the Mighty Nine and do some recon in disguse." Sobody said. "Tullerman Dinghies are very common around these parts, often used by Scavengers . Most likely a small crew of unlucky scavengers crossed the path of the Mighty Nine ." Bhrama Port The Tavern was called the Mother Lode and had been chiseled and burned directly into the rock of the Asteroid. The floor was metal grating placed in metal frames over more rough rock, Something small skittered between the small pieces of waste and garbage that had fallen through the slots in the floor. The bar occupied much of one side of the tavern while a viewport featuring a good view of one of the Asteroid bases mooring arms covered the other side. The shabby looking Tullerman brand 25 meter Dinghy that had been part of the Mighty Nine's equipment, now moored among a dozen much bigger ship , three of them known pirate ships. One of them was the Swift Profit . The tavern was filled about to half its capacity with the roughest looking bunch of humans and non humans I had ever seen. The air was putrid not just because of the strong and alien drinks but also by body odors of unwashed and unkempt individuals of a dozen species or more. I had decided to scout the base and the situation before officially arriving with the disguised Tigershark. I wanted to see and feel how other Pirate captains talked and acted. For this Har Hi and I had disguised ourselves as Freespace Scavengers , a disguise suggested by Sobody . Scavengers were mostly ignored and were at the bottom of the feeding order of the galactic space faring community and so we were pretty much ignored here on Brhama Port . We had settled down on a quiet table in a corner and nursed our drinks while keeping our eyes and ears open. Har-Hi was for the first time in a true disguise, Shea and Elfi had done a great job as he looked now like a dark red furred Jooltar , a canine species distantly related to the Attikans . Unlike the Attikans they did not live in the Large Magellan Cloud , but were a small independent species that lived beyond the Kartanian Conglomerate and known to have stolen most of their technology instead of inventing it. His outfit was pieced together from several sources and didn't look too new. That the costume he chose had to be red was something he insisted upon. I was made up to look like a black Nogoll . Since Nogoll space was not too far from here, and the black Nogoll didn't fare to well in the still recent Union Nogoll conflict ,this was a good choice for a costume as encountering a black Nogoll in Freespace wasn't unusual. Har-Hi had dropped a few small Polo coins into a slot next to the table and selected a simple battle strategy game that was now displayed on the table surface. We played it and apparently paid no attention to the surroundings, but we both carried Nano fiber periscope optics and directional microphones . My Nogoll horns carried the optics and the large Nogoll ears the directional audio sensors. Har-Hi was similar equipped and that allowed us to focus in on any conversation and watch without appearing to watch at all. The barkeeper was a three armed Pertharian . Either his business was not very good or he had other problems saving money for a cybernetic replacement or a re-grow therapy. He tried his best to keep at least the glasses and the bar counter reasonably clean, as he kept polishing glasses whenever he did not serve drinks. Two more Pertharians came in and sat down at the other end of the tavern. I was around those giants long enough to notice the Barkeep was not too pleased to see them and he didn't speak to them. It wasn't long after they had arrived that a man with distinctive Dai features appeared. He even wore Dai armor; his was not red, but black, and adorned with purple panels. His harness did not carry a clan Glyph . He looked around and went straight to the table of the Pertharians. I zoomed in on that table using a sub-dermal sensor track on the side of my index finger and rubbing my thumb over it. The other Horn of my Bio-flex mask contained the latest in NAVINT communication technology, a picto-burst GalCom and with it I was connected to the Tigershark. So they could see and hear what we did. The images were directly sent to my visual nerve. Har Hi whispered in my ear piece and said without moving the jaws of his fierce canine predator mask: "That is a ancient Assassin armor suit , that the Mar-Do tribe was famous for. He wears it in a way that makes me certain he knows how to use it, but he is no pure blood Dai from the looks of it." Through the crisp optics I saw him placing a complicated folded small piece of paper on the table and one of the Pertharians produced one that matched it. The half Dai spoke and I could hear every word. He said to the two giants: "It is quite foolish to dress up like Pertharians. There is hardly a more loyal species to the Union and only a handful ever went astray and there is already one tending the bar and carries the price of his betrayal openly. His family most likely ripped out that arm and he has enough honor left not to replace it, seeing you with all four is not sitting well with him I can tell." So we weren't the only ones pretending to be someone else. I mused and wondered if there were even more like us and them. Who would dress up as Pertharians? One of the giants spoke: "We are aware of this but our size restricts us to just a few species we can portray. It is, however, pleasant to meet you once again, Damon Honsu . We would not agree to meet anyone else." So the Half Dai had a name. Shea flashed a message over my display and it read: "Intel reports on Damon Honsu are neither reliable nor is there much in the first place, but biometric analysis confirms he is half Dai and half Asian Human. Ship is certain to 99.99 percent that the voice is created and not natural. Chances are he is not what he appears either. Analysis on the false Pertharians is more revealing and we are certain these are Nul Agents." I acknowledged her report with a blink and focused on the dialog on that table that turned out to be much more than a chance meeting of Pirates or Freelancers. The man called Honsu said: "This is Brhama Port , Guys. You could be all yourself and we could meet up at the nice places and talk all day long and as loud as we want. There are no Terran Spies aboard this base. The Bassetts Family doesn't like the Union at all. I am here to see what the chances are for you to meet with my Kermac contacts." The same disguised Nul answered: "We are not really interested in meeting the Kermac . For it disgusts us to deal with these squealing, self important, meddling dwarfs. We don't like the Union either but we much prefer them over the Kermac and if the Union ever decides to move against them, we won't stop them." Now the second disguised Nul spoke saying: "However. two developments concern us greatly, we believe you can help us with the first and we might consider information exchange with the Kermac regarding the other event." I had to remind myself to move my piece and keep pretending to play as the conversation went on. Honsu said: "Can you be more specific?" The second Nul answered: "The First Gray born in centuries has disappeared . Grays are of tremendous importance to us, but this one was born to our longest reigning ruler. It was seen as a sacred omen, that a Gray was born to the Wise Leader and he was chosen to be our next leader. He has been trained and exceeded the greatest expectations in all aspects of fighting and learning." "Part of this process is the Purification Bath in the Holy Ashes of Narl Gatu , our first Civilization. To do so, the Gray entered the purification sleep and was sent aboard the Narl Tompe Barge on his way. The prince never arrived at Narl Gatu ." "The Nul Realm left no trace unchecked and we came to the conclusion he had been abducted, captured by Pirates or Freelancers daring to infiltrate Nul space. We believe he is still alive and somewhere in Freespace and we will pay you to find the Prince. You have six months to find him. After that we will search for him and no planet and no asteroid will be spared in our search. Of course that would mean the end of the Freespace Treaty , and war." I held my breath under the warm fur mask and for a moment forgot to play the game. There was the potential of Intergalactic war discussed on a shabby table inside a low class tavern only 30 meters away from us. The man in the dark Dai armor said: "I will do my best if he is alive and in Freespace. I somehow doubt it though. Could he not been taken by the Shiss or the Union?" "The possibility that it was the Shiss is still considered and, if we find evidence it is so, then we will resume our efforts to annihilate all that is Shiss. While it is not completely impossible that it has been done by the Union, it is very unlikely as they would much rather test our resolve with entire fleets and test our strength by provoking large scale skirmishes." "I will keep my eyes and ears open. If there is a Nul warrior kept prisoner or sold in Freespace I should be able to hear about it. Can I ask how you even know he is still alive and in Freespace?" "It must be so. The Seer of Narl Gatu said we have six month before our Prince, who according to the Seer is in a strange land, will transform forever. The seer was brought to the last position we knew the prince was and he pointed towards Freespace." Now the first Nul spoke again and added to the conversation by saying: "Our leader believes it means that the Prince is transformed from being alive to being dead." The Half-Dai snorted and made an amused facial expression as he said: "I thought your investigation was done with sensors and tracing perhaps engine trails. You place too much trust in a Seer. I know a thing or two about Psionics and no Psionic gift can predict the future. Maybe he simply went off course and burnt up exiting Quasi Space too close to a sun?" The first Nul in his disguise said raising his voice: "The Seer is no Psionic user. We Nul have no talent or use for it. But the Seer has always been correct, always!" Honsu waved to the Barkeeper and ordered Thil . I knew Thil was a watery, weak beer and a traditional Dai beverage. Then he leaned close over the table and said to the disguised Nul agents: "Let us talk about the second event then. The one you mentioned could make you consider a meeting with the Kermac ." It was the second one who answered: "We like to make it clear that we might only agree to some information exchange, no more." Honsu shrugged and said: "I am only the enabler, I make the connection. What you then discuss or agree upon concerns me not." The first Nul said: "The Golden Ones are no longer Neutral. As small as this Civilization might be, they have considerable technology, immense knowledge and contacts to species none of us have heard about. Their resources easily equal those of any of the Big Four ." Honsu put down the mug he had just received and waved his hand. "Are you sure this is correct information? The Golden are synonymous with neutrality and have been so for eons. Have they decided to join and side with the Kermac?" "We are surprised you have not heard of it, Damon Honsu. The Golden Ones have applied for Union membership and it was granted just a few days ago. They are now full members of the Union . We just received message from our contact at Pluribus . The Message traveled per GalNet to Bokta World , a Union Outpost where we maintain a trading post and was then transmitted via Myon Corresponder to Natu Toth , our Throne world. Since we do not have the benefit of instantaneous messaging as the cursed Union does, all this happened about 3 weeks ago." The voice of the Half-Dai was no longer sounding as certain as he had before as he said: "Could it be a trick, propaganda or false information? Sobody the First Merchant would never agree to something like that." "Would we be here and considering a meeting with the Kermac if it was a trick? Sobody the First Merchant has retired. A delegation of Golden Elders is still on Pluribus . We are still trying to gather more details, but the entire Golden Fleet has been turned over to Union Fleet control and we know from reliable sources that the first Golden Sphere s have been seen on their way to Arsenal , to be fitted with Translocator Cannon , no doubt." Honsu cursed. "Violent gravitons , Gantoor's ghost be damned , Golden Spheres are almost equal to their Battle ships already and their sensors are second to none." The second Nul spread his upper arm pair: "Not to mention that we have information that the Narth begin to share some of their technology. With all this, and once the Golden fleet is integrated, they might listen to their Warrior Admiral and attack and be done with all Kermac and perhaps all Nul-Nul once and for all." The first Nul sounded just as concerned as his partner as he added: "With the Union that strong, and getting stronger by the day, all it takes is a spark or an incident and their Assembly will call for war. I have been a diplomatic guest during the last Union Week and I have seen their parade. So we agree to meet the Kermac and discuss what options we might have to address these developments." The Half Dai got up and said: "I will make the arrangement and contact you with the details of where and when this meeting can be held, but first I will search for your prince." With these words he left. I wished I could follow him and find out more about all this, but something else happened and prevented me even contemplating how to accomplish that. The Barkeep stomped from behind his bar to the table of the two disguised Nul and pointed all three of his arms at them and said with a loud voice: "I don't like anyone mocking me or my species. You are not Pertharian ; you are something else in disguise. Now why would anyone come to this station pretending to be Pertharian? Maybe you are Union spies !" Now everyone in the Tavern was paying attention and almost everyone was pulling weapons. Both disguised Nul got up, toppling the table doing it and the first raised his hands. "We are not Union!" The Barkeeper growled with anger saying: "You are also not Pertharian!" "We are Nul. We had no intention to insult you, but we will not be threatened." Before the situation escalated, three men in Kermac Battle suits stomped in, they looked exactly how I imagined Half Kermac half humans would look and their leader said: "We are Bassetts and we welcome everyone on our Rock, except spies of any kind, be it Nul , Union , Kermac or from wherever else. We also don't allow fights with power weapons, so we want you to leave now and don't you ever come back." I had the strong feeling that this was a staged show, pre-arranged in case the Nul would be discovered. The Barkeep however was satisfied and so were the patrons. This commotion however also served the Half Dai to slip away. There was nothing more I needed to know right now, so I gave Narth the signal to move the Tigershark and announce ourselves. It didn't take long and one of the station's owners, a man with distinctive Kermac features in his human face walked over to a big table where Captain Swift and another Captain drank with members of their crews and my audio pick up overheard the Half Kermac say: "It might be of interest to you but we just retrieved the docking request of the Silver Streak , commanded by Black Velvet and she is towing in the Mighty Nine as a prize to sell." Captain Swift I identified from the security images from the Danny Houston . He was human no doubt, but I believed he also had some non-human genetics in his DNA as he appeared unusually tall and his skin had a yellow hue. He looked up and said with surprise in his voice: "Are you sure it is the ship of that cut throat Volting ?" An Oghar with elaborate decorated lower jar husks and rough scaled skin touched one of his gold and jewel encrusted teeth and said: "I have heard much about this Velvet, but nothing really substantial. No one has really seen her, no one knows if she is the same one that was supposed to be active 500 years ago, or someone using the same name." Swift shrugged: "I haven't seen her either, but I know she is on the top ten wanted list of the Union and that takes some serious crime and they don't put ghosts on that list." Shea informed me silently: "The Oghar is called Crimson Curse and his ship is the Bloody Mary . He is one of the most successful and experienced pirates of Freespace as he has been in business for over 40 years." Now my disguised ship became visible in the bright flood lights of the mooring arm. It was the first time I saw the ship disguised like that from the outside, and despite the crudely added ISAH pods and the welded armor plates, it looked quite dangerous. Hans and a team of my crew had taken command of the Mighty Nine and docked it right beside it. Everyone in the Tavern was looking and the Oghar said: "It is the Mighty Nine alright, looks like she's missing one drive pod and someone clipped her claws real good, two turrets gone and the third one is damaged. Looks like the Silver Streak has an excellent gunner." The Captain of the Swift pointed at my ship and said. "That old Kartanian has some serious fire power. Look at the size of those Nul froth casters . Those aren't easy to come by and even harder to install." The Oghar Captain kept playing with his tusks and grunted. "Them ISAH pods look like the old Three-Ninety B series . State of the art 400 years ago and I bet my left tusk they are Type XI and with four of those she is likely to make 350 to 400 klicks to the second." Swift agreed with a grunt of his own , "I'd take genuine ISAH Pods over that Karthanian Scrap I got anytime. " Har-Hi and I used the distraction to silently leave our table and enter the ghastly washroom of the Tavern. Har-Hi covered the false muzzle of his mask and said. "By the lords, this stinks worse than the Enviro Tanks we had to clean." What they called a wash room was worse than the Seawall behind the Nilfeheim taverns, where the patrons relieved themselves. Rusty gray steel walls smeared with obscene crude graffiti and organic matter of every shade of green and brown. We watched a burly Oghr leave one of the open stalls, trailing a gagging cloud of stench. I said while trying to keep it down. "Can you imagine the Enviro Tank on an Oghr ship?" Narth popped out of thin air after we were certain we were alone, touched us both and teleported us back to the ship. Shea who was dressed in my usual Black Velvet outfit to pose as me for the initial contact with Brhama Port greeted us on the bridge and said. "There were no problems at all, they granted us mooring permit, but requested that we pay a mooring fee of 500 Polo full weights for each ship." I pulled the Nogoll mask and she waved her hand before her nose. "Say, was the costume not enough, did you have to adopt the smell too?" I glared at her. "You should have seen or smelled what they called a wash room." Har- Hi was already halfway to the Elevators and I followed him adding. "After Har-Hi and I changed we will make our official entrance and then stay as long as the Swift Profit . That ship will be our next target." STATION MASTER'S OFFICE The Half Kermac sitting behind his desk eyed us suspiciously as I placed a plastic bag with the 1000 Polo Coins before him. He had the same paper white skin and the characteristic small nose and mouth of a Kermac, but unlike them, he did have black hair and eyebrows. His eyes, I noticed, were neither Kermac nor Human and looked more like the reptilian eyes of a Shiss. He took the coins without counting and placed them in a drawer behind him, and then he said: "You have never been here, Captain Velvet , but you have a reputation that precedes you. The rules here are simple. We like the business your kind brings, but not the trouble. Fighting is allowed but not with any energy weapons or similar destructive devices. I don't think you are interested in mining, but I tell this to all newcomers to Brhama Port. Don't raid mining camps or ships around here and don't start rouge mining on your own. If you need fuel we sell that for 140 Polo Full weights per standard 1023 Nogto Bulb . That is about 500 Nul Roos or 992 Union Kilos ." He spread his arms. "That is about all there is, welcome to the Shattered Star System of the Bennett family ." Har Hi , Shea and Narth were with me, and all three stood behind me with crossed arms. Narth actually wore a black leather and steel armor over his shroud and even carried a Nul Gravitor rifle over his back. His face and head hidden, behind a black helmet with mirrored face plate, he had borrowed from Three Four . Har-Hi wore his red Dai Leather with all the knives, weapons and swords in place. He had covered the Glyph of his Clan. Shea wore a shoulder free bodice of white leather , matching over knee boots and a fur cape that looked much like my old Fangsnapper coat . She had her hair tied in a pony tail and wore a white half mask up to her nose. Beside the long Attikan Sniper Blaster she carried her mysterious sword . In my opinion she looked dangerous and very sexy at the same time. That there was plenty of human DNA left in the Half Kermac was evident as he had a hard time making eye contact with me and shifted his eyes to my chest I said to him: "Indeed I am not interested in mining but I have a spare ship I would like to sell and was told it could be done here." He nodded. "To be honest, you will not get the same price you would get for it at Kaliment or Sin 4 , but I am sending my brother Kooornt , and he will check the ship. I will contact you later today with the price we are willing to pay." I agreed that this would be acceptable and we left the Asteroid Managers office . Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson